compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Silenus de Chatillon
Biography Though born into wealth and prosperity on the conflict-scarred world Kiffex, Silenus de Chatillon lived in obscurity for the first fourteen years of his life. Leaving home at the age of fourteen, Silenus disappeared from public view into a Northern Kiffar prison. Before his incarceration, he was raised by his father, Cronus de Chatillon, and his older brother, Artemis de Chatillon. An uncompromising man who eschewed the traditional life of his countrymen, Cronus achieved great status through serving as an intelligence analyst for the Galactic Empire. With this position and its respective pay scale, Cronus was able to provide the best the galaxy had to offer for his progeny--Artemis, Silenus and Iris--while ensuring that the mother of his children, Rhea, could live in equal comfort without the need to pursue her own career. Artemis, the oldest Chatillon child, was often entrusted as 'man of the house' while his father was absent--a regular occurrence. This status led him to develop feelings of superiority over Silenus, which increased the distance between the brothers. Their younger sister, Iris, was plagued by illness throughout her life; her constant need for care resulted in tense, frequent rifts in the Chatillon family. Between Artemis being the shining star in the family and Iris' consistent illnesses, Silenus was shoved into the background, forgotten about, and left home early because of it. Silenus departed his Southern homeland and ventured north, unsure of where he'd end up. Having taken his personal V-35 Courier for ease of transport, he covered massive distances quickly and safely. Traveling from clan to clan over the course of a few weeks, the young man soon discovered the amount of distrust that existed between members of the Kiffar race. Although the Southern Kiffar was permitted within the camps of these Northern Clans, he was met with coldness and occasionally hatred. Getting into fistfights, which were a regular occurrence for the Northern Kiffar, on a daily basis shaped the noble into a hardened brawler and taught him the unarmed combat techniques that would earn him respect later, in prison. Fights became more and more frequent as Silenus adjusted to Northern life, often getting into another fight while still healing from the last. One particular fight, three months into the Southerner's journey, would change his life forever. On Year -2 Day 31, a week after his 15th birthday, Silenus was confronted by a group of young men who were intent on teaching him about Northern hospitality. Silenus had become an excellent fighter, but he was no match for multiple opponents, who proceeded to beat him in public for the next few minutes despite his exceptional defensive techniques. A break in the beating for insults gave Silenus, who was by this point desperate, a chance to procure the blaster he'd hidden in his clothing. The bloody Kiffar shot his attackers, killing them, before collapsing and losing consciousness. Pulling a blaster during a fistfight, let alone killing a fellow Kiffar in a civil situation, was an offense punishable by life imprisonment. Silenus was dumped in the nearest prison, which was a heavily fortified prison. However, these installations were designed to be impenetrable from the inside. Multiple defense systems, mostly primitive, kept these criminals inside of the walls: once inside, there was no exit for inmates. These designs allowed there to be an absence of guards and authority, so the convicts and gangs ran the prison. The gang in control would change every few years with a full scale brawl between the controlling and contesting gangs. With the large influx of Kiffar into the prison, these deaths were necessary to maintain adequate supplies (gangs grew their own food and traded with other gangs). "Fresh meat," as the newer prisoners were called, were thrown into a gladiator-style arena that killed half of those who entered to weed out the weak. Most of the prisoners were between the ages of 14 and 24, so it was not uncommon for a boy of Silenus' age to be in prison fighting. The Northern Kiffar had a different combat mentality than Southern Kiffar, giving Silenus an edge over his opponents. Northern style was direct and focused on brute force while Southern style was based around anticipating the opponent and was much more technical. Silenus dispatched fighter after fighter despite his initial reluctance to kill, though he quickly discovered that he loved the feeling of a body going limp after he snapped their neck or crushed their larynx. After the initiation, Silenus fell into the life of a Northern Kiffar prison. Fights happened just as often as on the outside, but these were organized into a spectator sport and prison respect/reputation was gained from killing other prisoners. Looking at another prisoner the wrong way could result in a fight, and most of the time it would. Silenus, who was learning how the prison worked, was challenged to a fight every few days. With each kill, he gained respect and reputation; the gang in control of the prison became interested in acquiring him as an enforcer after he'd earned two dozen kills (post-initiation). Silenus agreed to join the gang, which had a simple name--''Shade''--and a permanent marking. He became close with some of the other enforcers of Shade, though many were wary of his Southern roots. The duties of a Shade enforcer were to oversee fights, prevent private fights, and protect his superiors, though his position did not protect him from fight challenges. Shade controlled the prison for the ensuing six years, quelling three different attacks from rival gangs. Silenus had shared his techniques with other enforcers and taught them to rely on technical strikes instead of brute force. It was only when Shade's three leaders and their personal enforcers were killed that the gang fell from power. A wave of inmates had entered the prison a month earlier and the half that survived had displayed expert-level skill in unarmed combat. They had immediately banded together and seemed as though they were a military unit with their precision and discipline. Whenever a gang lost control of the prison, the remaining members would surrender and reform their gang, knowing they were beaten--this is how life worked in the prison. For the ensuing four years, the prison was run uncontested by the unknown group. They were everywhere and nowhere, lurking in the shadows but always present. Silenus remained a member of Shade, who had submitted and become a normal gang underneath those in control. On Year 8 Day 185, ten years after his incarceration, the prison was attacked from the outside in an apparent rescue attempt. Armoured soldiers stormed into the prison, carving a bloody path into the swarms of prisoners frenzied by the chance of freedom. Silenus, hearing the slaughter, hid in a remote area in the tunnels beneath the prison. Please Note: This is a very ROUGH draft which is not completed. This biography still requires more writing and heavy revising/editing, plus condensing.